Letters
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: Inspired from Catching Fire. Letters to different people from Katniss and Peeta.
1. To: Peeta

**A/N: This idea came to me when I was rereading _Catching Fire _and Peeta mentioned something about writing letters. This whole story will just be letters that are from Katniss and Peeta too.**

**So, for this chapter, the letters are from Katniss to Peeta. The first one is before the Quell and the second one is During Mockingjay, before they rescue Peeta.**

**Letters**

Peeta

Peeta,

If you're reading this, it means I'm happy right now because I'm dead and you're not. That is how it should be. Especially after everything I've put you through...

I guess I'm doing what you said we could do, writing letters. I wasn't sure who to start with but your name kept popping into my head. It seems much easier to do until I actually start writing it that is. Though you know how I am with expressing how I feel.

I honestly wish I could just write everything you wanted to hear right now. But I can't. Well, I guess I could, but that wouldn't be right to you or Gale. The fact is that I'm torn. I know you're my friend. I can't figure out anything beyond that though. It would be nice if I could but I guess that's just not who I am.

It is for the best that you live over me you know. No matter what you try to say I know it is. If we have any chance at a rebellion you would be the best weapon. You have a way with words. You'd be able to influence people way better than I ever could. Plus, you're a better person. And I know you say that no one would really care if you died or not but that's not true. You have family and friends...and I would care. I know I have family too but Gale could provide for them. Plus, I know you'll help out.

There's so much I want to say right now. Maybe those things are better not said though. Just know I do love you. Maybe not in the same love you feel for me but there is still love. I really do care about you. I felt so guilty after every moment I hurt you. Ever since that day with the bread I've been keeping notice of you. There are some things that just never go forgotten.

Just remember, stay strong. Make sure my Mother doesn't lose it. Make sure Prim gets fed and taken care of. Keep Haymitch straight if that's even possible. Most importantly take care of yourself. My death is worth giving up on. Find a girl who makes you happy and loves you the way you deserved to be loved. Stay happy.

- Katniss

* * *

><p>Peeta,<p>

This wasn't supposed to happen. You were never supposed to be taken away by the capitol. It was never part of the plan...and it's my fault. I should have never left you, even for that split second. I didn't know things could go so horribly wrong so quickly. Once again, I've made your life just a little bit worse.

I don't know if you'll ever get to read this, but I was told that this might help me. Then maybe if we're able to rescue you, you can read this someday.

You should know that I'm a wreck right now and it's all because of you.

Maybe you were right though, about having nothing to come back to if you lived and I didn't. There is no more District twelve. My family, Gale, and a few others made it. Your family...well they didn't. Madge, the mayor's daughter, didn't either. It's such a depressing sight that I'm glad you don't have to see it. The only thing the bombs didn't destroy was the Victors Village.

I still have the pearl that you gave me. I always keep it with me. Sometimes it just feels comforting to hold it. It's the only piece I have left of you. It's weirdly comforting. It makes me feel better sometimes. They do have me marked as mentally unstable right now though. I just have random break downs sometimes. A lot of them are because of you.

It's hard to admit to, but I think my feelings have changed for you. I hate that I might've just realized this now. That it took you being taken away from me to really see how important you are to me. I won't allow myself to really think about that kiss we shared during the Quell on the beach though...especially if I ever want to recover.

Sometimes, I think it might be better if you were dead.

Seeing you on TV today was hard. A lot of people think you might be a traitor now. I was just happy to see that you're alive.

I'm not really positive if this helped or not. I hope it did just a bit. I guess if I can't tell a person my thoughts, writing to you is the best thing, even if you may never see this.

Just please be okay.

- Katniss

**A/N: Review?**


	2. To: Katniss

**A/N: So, these are from Peeta to Katniss. The first one takes place before the Quell and the second one is during Mockingjay. It's after Peeta is taken to District twelve. It's before he went with Katniss' team but he's doing a lot better then when he first got to District Thirteen.**

**Also, thanks to Ru Tsuna, 97, whiteblankpage7, BlackRosePorcelain, Gizzygirl, Readergirl13, and Defying. All. The. Odds for reviewing last chapter!**

Katniss

Katniss,

Funny how someone who's so good at words is struggling at writing one letter, right? But it's true. I have so much I would like to tell you, but don't know how to say it. Maybe I'm just nervous. Though I guess I shouldn't be. I'm dead anyway so anything I tell you wouldn't really make much of a difference.

I know you really wanted me to live this time. I appreciate that too, honestly, but trust me; you haven't let me down at all. I can't even imagine what life would be like if I lived and you didn't. Pure hell for me, I can tell you that much.

I know you'll be okay though. You're strong. The strongest person I've ever met. Plus you could never leave Prim alone. If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you would put your sister first before anything and anyone including yourself.

Plus, you have Gale. You'll be happy with him. He already loves you and I know you love him too. He's good for you and I just want you to be happy, even if it means choosing Gale.

It might be weird for me to say this, but I think being reaped was almost a blessing for me. If you weren't able to volunteer, I would've done everything in my power to protect Prim. But you taking her place...well it finally gave me a chance to talk to you. And that's worth everything right there.

Just remember, I love you. I always have, I always will. Ever since that first day of school I knew you were someone special and someone capable of great things.

I don't regret anything. Oh, and I know you feel that you've never paid me back for giving you bread, and other things. You have though in the best way possible. Just by letting me into your life when you could've just ignored me means the world to me.

Stay safe, please.

Peeta

* * *

><p>Katniss,<p>

I'm in therapy right now. You're never supposed to read this though. They say it might help if I get some private things off my mind though. Maybe someday if things start making sense though, I'll let you read this.

My past is so fuzzy right now. Nothing really makes any sense. The only things that do are what I see with my own two eyes.

They've shown me the non-edited versions of both games here. They partly help. I think it was really brave what you did for your sister. It makes me reconsider that you're evil.

It looks like I really loved you though. I wish I could remember why though. Sometimes it looked like you really loved me too. Especially in the Quell. Those are the memories the capitol messed with though. And I hate them for it.

Slowly things are coming back to me. Like a lot of things from my childhood before the games. I even remember giving you the bread now.

I wish this never happened so much, that things were back to normal. I don't like hating you and wanting to kill you one moment then being confused about you the next, not knowing what to think. I hate when I feel my old self trying to fight me as well. It gives me headaches.

That especially happens when I want to kill you though. I hear myself really angry and yelling at me.

The good news is that I don't want to kill you as often now. The doctors tell me I get better and better every day. I think they're talking to President Coin about releasing me and letting me help in the war.

I wish people would stop yelling at me though. Every time I'm mean to you somebody comes in and yells.

I want to talk to you so badly, but I'm afraid the hijacked me will come out and try to hurt you. It would be nice to know a few things and I think you could help me. I'm sure you're the only one here who really knows me.

Plus, I just want to get to know you again.

Sometimes I think just killing myself would make everything better. I told Haymitch and he told me it would only hurt you and if I cared about you at all, I'd stay alive. So I'm not going to even consider it...for now anyway.

-Peeta

**A/N: Review?**


	3. To: Gale

**A/N: These are letters to Gale from Katniss. These were a bit harder to write, since I'm Team Peeta, but I think they turned out good! The first one is set before the Quell and the second was is set around the epilogue in _Mockingjay._ I was thinking about doing a letter from Peeta as well, but decided against it.**

**Also, thanks to Gizzygirl and HecateA for reviewing last chapter!**

Gale

Gale,

There were so many things I wanted to tell you before coming to the capitol. Obviously, I didn't get the chance to though. Head Peacekeeper Thread claims its new procedures. It's obvious why though. Why would they let me have a chance to say my goodbyes to the people I care about though? The capitol just keeps stealing things away...

I actually had planned some of the things I wanted to say as my final good buys; for just a little bit of comfort. Peeta recommended writing letters though. So that's what I'm doing I guess. I would rather these be in person but it is the next best thing. Maybe it will be easier to let everything be said over paper too.

I just wanted to let you know how much you really mean to me. You need to know how essential you have been to me these past years. Not just as a hunting partner but as a friend. Knowing you has made my life so much better. We just lost our fathers, and I never thought I could possibly be happy again. You showed me happiness again though. It might've taken awhile to build trust and a friend ship. After you gained my trust though...well there was no person I probably trusted more than you that wasn't family.

And yes, I do love you. Even if it's only in the limited way I can love anyone other than Prim. Sometimes I wish I was more open...could love others. I just can't. You know that though. I'm sorry if I've hurt you because of love too. Maybe if life was more normal I would love you in the same love you felt for me. Life isn't normal or good though, is it? For a bit of time, I thought maybe I did love you like that actually. Now, I'm not positive of anything anymore. I guess it doesn't matter now anyway though. Because I know I'm going to die. You won't like it, but I'm making sure Peeta comes out of this alive. I owe him that much.

I don't even have to ask you to keep my family safe, do I? I trust you to do that for me and I know you will; just like I would if it was you in these games.

Maybe I have no right to ask you for favors; but I will anyway. Please, don't do anything stupid. Don't run away from district twelve. It will only make matters worse for you and your family. Anyway, I'm certain that things won't be this way for much longer. So much talk about a rebellion that I didn't even mean to start, a rebellion that I seem powerless to end.

Oh, and one last thing. I know me dying will be hard on you, but it will be harder on Prim. Comfort her. Because you know how my mother was last time she lost someone. Also, don't be cruel to Peeta. Remember, it was my choice to protect him. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me.

-Katniss

* * *

><p>Gale,<p>

How long has it been now? About twenty years? So much has changed since I've last seen you. This time though, the change has been for the better.

I know you wrote to me shortly after the war. I apologize for not responding either. You understand why though, right? It was just way to soon. I know, we will never be really sure whose bomb killed Prim...but the odds are that it's yours. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. It was an accident. I know you would never purposely try to hurt her. It was still tough though.

So how has two been treating you? I hope you are happy there. My mother told me you got married and have a son. I'm happy for you too. It's always good to hear good news.

I'm so much better now, happy even. It was hard at first. Nothing seemed to even matter anymore. Peeta helped me though. He would get me through the nightmares and I would get him through the false memories. He was there for me when no one else was and made me smile when no one else could. Showed me I could be happy again. And that is when I realized I was in love with him. And now I've done what I said I never would. Get married and have kids. The marriage part wasn't bad. It took me a bit to agree to have kids though.

I hope you come to visit soon. I miss my best friend. It shouldn't be so hard anymore. Having just a tiny piece of the happier bit of my old life would be nice. Hope to hear from you soon.

-Katniss

**A/N: If people really want me to, I'll add a chapter for Peeta's letter to Gale. So review and request!**


	4. To: Gale Part Two

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Here is my gift to you, an update! This is a bonus chapter, because it was requested.**

**Also, thanks to Ru Tsuna, Gizzygirl, and HecateA for reviewing last chapter!**

Gale Part Two

Gale,

Maybe I have no right to write to you. I know we weren't exactly friends. I guess there is some things that I just wanted you to know. I wasn't even sure if I should do this. I obviously am though. Something's just can't go unsaid.

Hopefully when you're reading this, Katniss is standing right next to you. If not, I want you to know I did everything in my power to keep her alive. It was never my attention to live in the first place when I heard the Quarter Quell theme. It was my goal, even if it wasn't hers, that no matter what I had to do, it would be her alive.

Also, you should know that Katniss really does love you. Her actions speak louder than her words do. She might be too shy to say it out loud, but I can tell. It seems pretty obvious to me anyway. Plus, you make her happy. That's the only thing that matters to me.

Sadly, I know that Katniss' goal, for some reason, is to save and keep me alive. I'm going to try to persuade her differently though. Convince her she's making a mistake. That she needs to return to you and Prim. I just hope it's enough.

So be patient. She'll come around. I mean, she can't hide her true feelings forever.

All that I ask is that you keep her happy. Keep her safe from President Snow. I don't really mind her choosing you over me anymore. I'm just happy she considers me a friend.

If she's happy, I'm happy, and I know you can give her that.

-Peeta

**A/N: See, even Peeta is sweet to Gale! How about your christmas gift to me be a review? ;)**

**Also, even though I have the basic outline planned for the rest of this story, I'm taking request. There is no promise I will actually write it, but I will thank about it.**


	5. To: Prim

**A/N: This letter is from Katniss and to Prim before the Quell.**

**Also, thanks to Ru Tsuna and Gizzygirl for reviewing last chapter!**

****In response to the review from_ WaterOnIce_: The main theme of these letters comes from the fact that they didn't get to say their final goodbyes before going to the Quell. Also, from the quote Peeta says ("We'll write letters, Katniss.") I was thinking "Well, what if Katniss really did decide to write some of the people she cared about letters?" Some of them are set after the war as well. I also give a short description of the letters in my author notes on who it is from and when they are set, normally to try to clear any confusion! Hope that answers your question and thanks for the review!****

Prim

Prim,

Remember before my first games, how I promised you that I would do whatever it takes to come back to you? I wish I could make that promise to you again. I wish I could keep that promise again. I can't though. Maybe you already knew that though. I just hope you understand why. Why I'm already giving up even though I haven't even entered the new arena yet.

Other than the fact that you and I both know the Capitol will do whatever it takes to destroy me, I've made a promise to myself. That I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure Peeta comes out alive. Maybe you think that that is a stupid choice to make, but I have. He deserves to live over me and it's the least I can do for him after everything he's done for me.

I really wanted to talk to you before I left for the Capitol again. I wanted to hold you and tell you everything would be okay. Be a sister for one last time.

I wasn't even going to write letters. It was never a strong area. I changed my mind though. All these unsaid things were tearing me apart.

Just know that I've never loved anyone more than I've loved you. When Father died and Mother was out of it, I stayed strong because of you. I wanted you to stay full, not go hungry. I tried everything I could to keep you alive. To hide the fact that we were basically on our own so we wouldn't be taken away.

Then I got the bread from Peeta. Mother seems to be coming back to us slowly. Things got better. I was happy because you seemed to be happy. Life was fine. I got us food by hunting and trading. If only you never got reaped. We might be in our old house right now not having any other worries other than what we would eat.

Just know Primrose, I don't regret volunteering for you, not at all. I just wish that was never an option to begin with.

Just...stay strong. Be strong for yourself, for Mother, for Gale, and maybe even Peeta. Don't let Mother lose it again. Make sure she stays strong. Don't let her leave into her own world again. Plus, you'll have the Hawthorns and some of the Mellarks.

I'll love you, forever.

-Katniss

**A/N: Hope Katniss wasn't too O.O.C! Review!**


	6. To: Mrs Everdeen

**A/N: This letter is from Katniss to her Mother and set before the Quell.**

**Also, thanks to Gizzygirl and HecateA for reviewing last chapter!**

Mrs. Everdeen

Mother,

If I could've said anything to you before I left it would've been stay strong. Whatever you do, please please, don't let happen what happened when Father died. Maybe you couldn't help it. I've never exactly been in that situation. Just try extra hard not to let it happen.

Prim isn't as strong as I am. I might've been able to keep us alive and get us food. Prim probably wouldn't be able to. She'll need you more than I ever have.

You won't even need to worry about food. There are so many people around the district who would be more than willing to help you out. Prim can get trades with what Lady produces, Gale will provide fresh game for a small trade, and I'm sure Peeta or Mr. Mellark will provide you with bread from the bakery from time to time.

So don't lose yourself, whatever you do. Mother, if not for me, if not for yourself, for Prim.

Also, I'm sorry for being so distant with you ever since Father died. I was just so mad that you would basically leave Prim and me by ourselves. Like I said, maybe you couldn't help it. And, I should've been more forgiving. I guess I just thought it was hard to trust you.

I just couldn't realize my mistake until I was in my first game. That maybe I shouldn't have been pushing you away this whole time. I've been trying extra hard to let you back in and actually let you do things for me.

I wish I was at home right now. Not back at the capitol going through another game. It's just not fair. It's not my choice. I feel like I only have myself to blame too.

Remember, I do love you. Stay strong.

-Katniss

**A/N: Hope this turned out okay! Review :)**


	7. To: Mr Mellark

**A/N: So this one is from Peeta to his Father. I can honestly say, this was the hardest one to write. We don't really know his relationship with his Father. I felt that they had a good relationship, somewhat. So I hope y'all like how I wrote it out.**

**Also, thanks to LovePeeta, Gizzygirl, and HecateA for reviewing last chapter!**

Mr. Mellark

Father,

Out of everyone I have to leave behind, I think I'll miss you the most. No, I know I will. I wish I could have told you that I loved you one last time before I had to leave for certain death. I bet you never predicted your youngest son would have to even be in the games let alone be in them twice. The fact that I even came out of the first one alive still amazes me. I wasn't expecting to, especially because Katniss was in them too. I managed to though, all because of Katniss...

That is why you most likely know I'm as good as dead now. They're not going to "change the rules" again; especially for Katniss and I. You know I'm going into that arena making it my final mission to keep her alive. You know that feeling of love that I feel for Katniss. You felt it for her Mother. Maybe you still do.

I'll never forget that first day of school when you pointed out Katniss to me and told me about her Mother.

I know I didn't have to volunteer for Haymitch. I could've just been the mentor. Honestly though, what good would that of done. I would still be back at the capitol and I wouldn't be able to really help Katniss. I'd give my life for her any day.

Sometimes I wish things were different. Then at the same time I don't. Everything happens for a reason, right?

Everyone always says I'm most like you. Do you understand then? Why I'm doing this?

Make sure you tell everyone that I love them. I know we weren't exactly a close family, but still.

The only thing that I ask is to help out the Everdeen's if they need it., especially if Katniss doesn't come out alive. They'll need it then.

I hope you stay safe. There really isn't much more to say though. Just...thank you. For everything you've ever done for me.

-Peeta

**A/N: Well, review!**


	8. To: Mrs Mellark

**A/N: Last chapter! This is from Peeta to his Mother. More in the final A/N!**

**Also, thanks to Gizzygirl and HecateA for reviewing last chapter!**

Mrs. Mellark

Mother,

I know you haven't exactly approved of my actions of late. It's no secret that you don't approve of anyone from the Seam. And it's no secret, well anymore that is, that I'm in love with a girl from the seam. It disgusts you, makes you disappointed in me, embarrassed of me even. That your youngest child would choose someone like that. I shouldn't be talking about this though. Not when these could be, and most likely will be, the last words I ever send to you.

Ever since I've come back, it's like nothing has changed. Maybe, secretly, I was hoping we would all become closer, not as distant. I guess I was just hoping for too much.

Maybe I'm being too cruel. I would normally never say these things out loud. Maybe it's from the stress of everything that is about to happen. Maybe I'm just nervous and can't control what I say. Or maybe, I just want to let you know how I feel before I die.

I don't think you thought I had the slightest chance of returning home during my first game. I wish I could've seen how everyone acted while I was gone. Was it like nothing ever changed or were things completely different? There was never really a right time to ask though.

When I was younger, I always wondered why you always seemed so mad and like you were never happy. I never could understand why. You had Father and you had three children. We lived in the better part of town. I still don't understand parts of it. I just wish I knew so I could maybe make it better.

You and Father were always so different. He never really yelled when you did. He punished us in different ways then you did too. I remember, trying to come up with different excuses at school on why I had a new bruise. Then, after a while, I stopped coming up with new ones and people just stopped asking.

Yet, even after all the abuse, I still loved you. Even after everything you did and what everyone would say about you; maybe because you are my Mother.

I think you just have a weird way of showing your love. I like to believe you do anyway.

-Peeta

**A/N: Once again, this was a harder letter to write. We know Peeta's mother is cruel but I wasn't sure how I would work out a letter. But I think I like how it turned out and the angle I used.**

****Anyway, because this is the last chapter, once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this to your favorite story list, and added this to your story alert list. It's very much appreciated and motivated me to update sooner and sooner. Even if you didn't review, thanks for just reading it.****

**Also, we hit the 1000 hit mark last chapter!**

****One last thing, I really was back and forth on doing a chapter for Haymitch. I literally had NO ideas what so ever though. I mean, I really had no ideas for this chapter either but I already said I would and I wanted to stick with it and not just give up. Luckily, I had a few ideas after thinking about it for awhile**.**

**Thanks for all of the kind words on this story.**

**And for one last time...review!**

***Thanks to Gizzygirl, HecateA, Humus and Peeta, Save-The-Snorkacks, and KatnissPeeta for reviewing this chapter!***


End file.
